Detention
by redick4
Summary: A one shot HarryHermione for FlyingPurpleCat and anyone else who wants to read. Short and a little sweet.


Okay, this is a one shot written as a favor to FlyingPurpleCat. Sorry it took so long, hope you find it. If anyone else reads and wants to review that's cool. It took 3 tries to get to this version. I'm guessing it's because I'm a big Ron/Hermione fan and I had a hard time coming up with a Harry/Hermione story. But, that's what FPC likes so I did it for her. Hope she, and anyone else who reads it, enjoys it. Obviously, I didn't create these characters.

Detention:

Pick up the bottle.

Dust the bottle.

Pick up another bottle.

Dust another bottle.

How is it a person can get into trouble on the first day of a new term?

Harry sighed to himself as he reached up to pull yet another bottle from the shelf.

He hadn't meant to attack Malfoy. It just sort of happened. Okay, maybe "attack" wasn't the right word to be honest. He was only defending himself. He knew it. Malfoy knew it. Even Ron and Hermione knew it. Harry didn't blame Hermione for taking points from both Slytherian and Gryffindor. She was only being fair and doing her job as a prefect. And, seeing as how Ron was laughing hysterically at the spell Harry had sent Malfoy's way (who knew Malfoy was so good at tap dancing!), Hermione had no choice but to be the responsible one.

The problem was McGonagall and Snape had both been walking down the corridor when everything happened.

So, here he was in Snape's "pantry" cleaning off bottles and jars that hadn't been touched in a very, very, very long time. Harry hoped Malfoy had a similar sort of task to complete. McGonagall had handed out the detentions before Snape could speak up. Harry was thankful he didn't have to spend anytime with Snape tonight.

His mind began to wander. He had known before school started that it was going to be a rough year. Now that the word was out about Voldemort's return everyone was on edge. Students had already been coming to him for advice, or something like it, once they realized he hadn't been crazy or making things up this whole time. Harry wasn't sure what to tell anyone. He'd had the most experience with Voldemort of any of the students, but he certainly didn't feel like he had any answers. And what answers he did have he didn't want to share with anyone...even his two best friends.

Harry still hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the prophecy. It had taken all summer to process what Dumbledore had told him. Harry first had tried to ignore the myriad of questions that had been going through his head. He kept going over the events of the last term. Alot of the time, everything seemed pointless. The loneliness that filled his heart in Sirius' absence didn't make owning up to his responsibilities any easier.

His visible pain made him an easy target as much as it made him easily sympathetic. Malfoy had started saying things at the train station. Harry had ignored him for as long as possible, but as soon as Sirius' name came out of Draco's mouth, Harry lost it. He made comments about Draco's dad. Only Ron's intervention kept Malfoy and Harry from fighting on the train. Once inside Hogwarts, Malfoy waited for the right moment and went after Harry again.

Harry frowned as he thought about how little it had taken for him to be provoked. He was going to have to control his feelings and think before acting. He'd made enough mistakes already. Big ones.

Hearing someone opening the door behind him, Harry turned and almost knocked over the clean bottles he'd set on the table. He froze, waiting for the table to stop shaking before moving again.

"Okay there Harry?" Hermione came over to where he stood.

"Just jumpy I guess." He took off his glasses to wipe them. He looked over his shirt, but he was covered in dust.

Hermione reached out and took the glasses from him. Bringing them to her mouth, she fogged the lenses before cleaning them briskly with her robes. She was still in her Hogwarts uniform not seeing any reason to change until after she'd completed her rounds for the night.

"Here..." she held out the glasses. "That should be better."

Harry gave her a small smile in appreciation before going back to his bottles.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you had to keep watch on our floor."

Hermione's eyes followed Harry's hand as he reached for another bottle.

"I was done so I thought I'd come check on you." She reached into her pocket. "You barely had any thing at dinner. You must be starved." She sat a couple of chocolate frogs on the table. "It's not much, but I didn't get the chance to go to the kitchen for anything better."

Harry devoured both his treats. He had been hungry.

"Tankz..."

Hermione laughed lightly as he spoke with his mouth full. "You're welcome...So, Harry..."

Harry felt his muscles tighten. He could tell by her voice she was going to start asking him questions he wouldn't want to answer.

Hermione spotted his anxiety instantly. Too late now, she thought, I've already started.

"Harry, are you alright? I know Malfoy is a git and he was the one that started the fight, but..."

He interrupted her, "But..."

He was defensive and she'd barely said two sentences.

Hermione's hands moved to her hips. She could be stubborn too.

"But, I'm worried about you. Malfoy is a jerk. You can't let what he says bother you. If you don't ignore him, you'll just get into even more trouble."

"I know, Hermione. I really do. After last term, I know exactly what can happen when I let my emotions go out of control. You tried to warn me. I should have listened to you. If I had, maybe Sirius would still be alive."

"Harry..." Hermione's voice went soft. "I know you miss Sirius, but you have to forgive yourself. Your heart was in the right place."

"And Voldemort knew just how to use it to his advantage." Harry stared blankly at the bottle in his hand. "I should just stop feeling anything and only think like you do."

The second the sentence left his mouth, Harry realised how horrible it sounded. He looked at Hermione. She was at a loss for words. He'd heard a sharp intake of breath, saw the red in her cheeks, caught the quick blinking of her eyes in surprise.

"Hermione. That's not what I meant. It came out all wrong." He quickly put down the bottle and took a step towards her.

"Why do I feel like you're telling the truth for the first time in a long time then?" She spun on her heel and moved quickly for the door.

"Wait! Please, Hermione!" He caught up to her and pushed the door shut from behind her.

"Let me out, Harry." She pulled hard on the handle.

Harry pushed harder with his hand on the door.

"Hermione let me explain..."

"You know, you're not the only one who worries about what is going to happen. You're not the only one who gets frustrated because you don't get answers to your questions..." she yanked on the door. "And scared..." she yanked again. "And mad..." she yanked one more time before giving up. "Just because I try and keep everything in long enough to think before I act doesn't mean I don't feel anything."

She turned her face to look at him over her shoulder, her hand still on the door handle.

"I care Harry. I care alot."

"I know you do. I care about you too..." he lowered his hand from the door frame, resting it on her shoulder.

For the second time that night, Harry was surprised by the words that had come out of his mouth.

Hermione finally released her hold on the door. She turned to face him slowly. Under his fingertips, Harry could feel a slight tremble coursing through her frame. Hermione's face had lifted, her gaze perplexing to him. He'd seen a look similar to this one, but he hadn't figured out where just yet.

Harry felt like he should say something else. Something else to make Hermione feel better, but he couldn't concentrate. A million thoughts were racing through his head.

She smells nice.

She has pretty eyes.

She got a bit taller over the summer.

She would understand...just tell her.

She's smart...she might have the answer.

She's getting closer? Oh, wait, that's me...

THAT'S ME! I'M MOVING CLOSER!

That's when it hit him. He knew where he'd seen that sort of look before.

Oh.

His eyes locked with hers, Harry closed the tiny gap that remained between them. He kissed her softly. He felt her twitch with surprise and pulled away. His breath caught in his throat as he searched her face for a reaction.

Hermione was just as numb. Her lips were slightly parted, but she didn't seem to be breathing either. Her hand stretched out and rested on his chest.

Harry started to back away before she pushed him away.

She caught his shirt in her hand, drawing him back to her.

Her mouth found his and she kissed him longer and harder.

Bloody hell...


End file.
